You did WHAT???
by Lesietta Wehs
Summary: A Student and her Jedi Master have a little talk. two endings. Please review, I need to know what to improve on and that sort of thing!
1. The Beginning...

Disclamer: Han Solo, Lando, ect are Not mine, I am getting no money from this. Lesietta (wehs)   
on the other hand, along with Master Ziala and Nike QuickSilver are MINE! hehe,  
and By the way, its pronounced Knee-Kay, Like the Greek Goddess of Victory. Not the   
shoe company, it has no affiliation with Nike the company except same goddess.  
Also, Nemesis Kenobi belongs to Stephanie, and Cia (sorry, ca'nt spell the whole  
name,) belongs to Liz.  
The temple mentioned will hopefully be appearing again, in the group story  
which may not appear for a while.  
************  
This story is in progess! And I will be Adding   
some of the other SW charas. More likely it will get more chaotic.  
**************  
Ok, thank you to those who kindly pointed out how confusing this is.  
Therefore, I have created two endings, one that disolves in chaos (CHAOS)  
and one that Les contnues to explain...(Makes more sence...)  
******************  
Rated G  
***************************  
You Did WHAT?!??!?!  
Or:  
What Happens When a Female Ex-Smuggler-Jedi-Wannabe Opens Her Big Fat Mouth   
  
  
"Lesietta! Pay attention! You will not become a Jedi by staring into space!" Master Ziala scolded   
her student.   
  
"Yes Master. I'm sorry. I was just reminiscing." Les apologized.   
  
"No mind, this is a good time to take a break anyway… So what exactly were you remembering?"   
Ziala prodded her padawan.   
  
A slight hesitation. Never a good thing when trying to get an explanation from a teen-ager. "Well,   
Master, do you recall last week? When I returned late, and didn't explain what happened?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do… What about?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was on a smuggling run--" Lesietta began to say.  
  
"WHAT? I mean… You were what????" Her master screeched.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I was on a smuggling run. But only because I couldn't   
back out of it. And It was worth seven-hundred thousand credits. Well, apparently, somebody found out,   
and the police stopped me--"  
  
"What were you THINKING???" Ziala moaned, covering her face with her hands.   
  
"Please don't interrupt, Master. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, when they pulled my ship over, just   
out side of Cloud City, they searched my ship. Well, the thing IS, Master, I had hidden the cargo--" Les   
sighed as she was interrupted for a third time.  
  
"Please explain why in Sith you were smuggling in the first place" Master Ziala said, surprisingly   
calmly.  
  
"That's a long story, so let's--"  
  
"No. You shall explain, NOW. Even if we're here for the rest of the week."   
  
"Ok, fine. It all started about a week ago, when I was in Cloud City. I happened to run into Lando   
Callirissian. He recognized me as Nike Quicksilver--"  
  
"Who???"  
  
"Extremely long story Master, but in short, that was the name I used after my parents died. You   
know, for safety reasons. Anyway, he invited me to play a game of sabbac with him, Han Solo, along with  
various other heros of the Rebellion."  
  
"And?" prompted Ziala.  
  
"Well, so we were playing sabbacc, correct? Well..."   
*Cut to one of those cool things where it shows whats happening instead of the person saying what happens*  
  
"Let's play for smuggling runs." That was Lando.  
  
"Fine by me." Han said.  
  
"and me." Les agreed.  
  
"Good. C5-QU, set the game up, and keep score." Lando instucted.  
  
*cut to shot, 3 hours later*  
  
"Final tally, winner is, Lesietta." the droid said.  
  
"Eh? I- won?" she sputted.  
  
"Yeah, appears you did. Good thing we wern't playing for the Falcon." Lando commented.  
  
"She's not yours to play with anyway." Han slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Well, i should get going..." said Les.  
  
Lando stood up and took her hand. "Would you like a tour of Cloud City?"   
  
"Leave her alone, she's too young for you, Lando." Han said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lando half glared at Han. "Shut up! Not like that. I want her to see how this place  
is run."   
  
"Sounds fun but I should really be-" she was cut off by Mara Jade who had just entered the  
room.  
  
"Hello Solo." she greeted Han, compleatly ignoring Lando as usall. Much to his dismay.  
  
"Hi Mara. What are you doing her?" Han asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she replied.  
  
*cut back to Les and Ziala*  
  
"This is relevent how?" Ziala asked.  
^^^^^^^^^^^ENDING ONE ^^^^^CHAOS^^^^^  
"You wanted the details. plus I like that cool transistion thingy. Are their any 'meanwhile...' sequences   
in this story?"   
  
"I don't think so. I'm not the author, or the main charactor. I'm supporting actress. And I want an Oscar."  
  
"You can't HAVE an Oscar, this is a story, not a movie" Les argued.  
  
"Can SO!"   
  
"Can NOT!"  
  
"CAN SO!"  
  
"CAN NOT!"  
  
^^^^^^^Author intervienes^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^stop fighting! thats not supposed to be in here!^  
  
"Says who?" Les challenged.  
  
^Says me. I have the authority to end this story.^  
  
"But i wasn't done explaining yet! and I want- no demand a meanwhile sequence."  
  
^Fine.^  
  
Meanwhile, at the Jedi Acadmey on Coreilla.  
  
"So, what should we do? I'm bored." Nemesis Kenobi complained.  
  
"I don't know, your the expert at getting in trouble. Let's ask Les, shes good   
at that too." Cia suggested.  
  
Les #2 walks in  
  
"Hi guys, whats up?" Les #2 asked.  
  
"We're bor-" Nem and Cia started.  
  
"HEY! That's me! But all the same it's not me... What's going on?" Lesietta #1 asked.  
  
^I put THEM in the story. so I had to double you, or her more exactly.^  
  
"Oh, THAT explains EVERYTHING." Les #2 said, rolling her eyes.  
  
^Speaking of explaining....^  
  
"Forget about that, this is much more interesting." Ziala pointed out.  
  
"Yeah" the others agreed.  
  
^BUT ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS^  
  
*all shrug*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^^^^^^^^ENDING TWO^^^^^^Makes more sence^^^  
"You DID ask for the details. I gave them to you." Les retorted.  
  
"You knew what I meant."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Ok, so, Mara Jade came in, right? Well, Lando immediatly lost interest in  
me, and so Solo show'd me out. Well, I'm still in Cloud City, and i'm thirsty. So, obviously  
I go to a cantina. Unfortantly there were some...people, aliens- creatures. thats better.   
who don't like Jedi."  
  
"Oh gods..." Ziala looked as if she might kill her student.  
  
"And it wouldn't have been a problem if you had let me wear normal clothes, but you insist I wear this  
tunic. I told you not only is it out of fashion, but I STAND OUT LIKE A PROTOCAL DROID AT  
AN EWOK CONVENTION!"  
  
"Nevermind that. Just finish your explaination"  
  
"Ok. Anyway, so I'm drinking my drink right? And this Rodian comes up and starts yelling at me."  
  
"So, you..."  
  
"So I tried a mind trick. It didn't work. In the slightest. So, he's starts to hit me. So I slug him..."  
  
"Oh no! once agian, relevence??"  
  
"None."  
  
"LES!"  
  
"Sorry. So, later that week i'm on the smuggling run, and well, it's Corellia to Tatooine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. and...The End?

What Happens When…

Part 2

Author: Lesietta Wehs aka LP

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Well of course I don't own Star Wars or any of its regular characters. 

Note: Here It is, finally. You won't get this unless you read part 1

Continuation of the non-confusing part 2

"Yes?" her Master prompted.

"I'm getting there. Well, you see, apparently the excuses I used to use don't work anymore."

"And?"

"So when I said I didn't know anything about the smuggling reports they didn't believe me."

"You LIED?"

"…uh.."

"Les…"

"Um, sort of. It was for a good cause!"

"A good cause?"

"Yes."

"How does this qualify as a 'good cause'?"

"Well, you see, I wasn't going to keep the credits."

"And this is your good cause?"

"I was going to give them to Wiya."

"Wiya is a smuggler."

"I think I should know that."

"And this is a good cause." Ziala said flatly.

"Yes."


End file.
